Fred Goes Fundraising
Fred Goes Fundraising is the 41st episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 18, 2009. Description Fred goes fundraising around his neighborhood in hopes to win a bean bag. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Hey Fred, um... Fred: MOM! Stop talking. I'm trying to make a video! Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Wow! Psycho! Fred: Wow! Interruption. Interruption central. Ha ha. Anyways, I'm gonna go fundraising today! (camera zooms to his face) YEAH!!! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: So yeah, it's gonna be so awesome because 95% of the money we make is gonna go to our school, and 5% of this is gonna go to an awesome charity. Oh my garnet! And I almost forgot to tell you that the person who sells the most stuff gets a bean bag! Oh, and earlier today, I saw Kevin and Judy trying to fund raise and they just didn't do it right. I mean, I'm a good fundraiser. I know how to get the most money out of people. My mom taught me. I mean, I know it's weird, but my mom actually kind of does still fund raise. I mean, she makes this homemade shampoo stuff and then she goes door to door and sells them. I mean, that's how we make most of our living at my house. So yeah. I'm gonna start fundraising the food! YEAH! I am gonna get the most money out of these people as I possibly can. Trust me. (screen cuts to Fred outside, standing behind Ms. Donigan's house) Fred: Okay. Well, my first house is Ms. Donigan. She's a really old lady and she'll just be so nice because all old people are nice, it's just a fact! I mean, one time at the mall, I saw a little kid push an old lady down all these steps and she kept on falling and turning and hitting her head. But when she got back up after all those falls, she wasn't even mad, I mean, she totally understood that it was an accident, I mean, old people are so nice. I love 'em! I really do love 'em! (breathes in) (screen cuts to Fred knocking on the door and Ms. Donigan opens it) Ms. Donigan: (offscreen) Oh, I just love children! Fred: Gee, Ms. Donigan! You looking good. Did you lose the weigh girl? Gee, you work that. You work that old, old body. Ms. Donigan: (offscreen) Um, why, thank you, Fred. What are you here for today? Fred: Yeah, anytime. Okay. Well, I'm here to fund raise. I'm selling small, medium and large pizzas. I'm part of the post these will go to a really good foundation. Ms. Donigan: (offscreen) Oh, why, sure. I'll buy up the large one. Fred: Oh, you'll have the large? Okay, that'll be $15. Ms. Donigan: (offscreen) Oh, shucks! I only have a $50 bill! Do you have change? Fred: Okay. Give me that $50. (takes the $50 bill) Okay. I'm just gonna keep that because that was a tip. You have to tippy. You know it, you have to tip. Bye! (walks off Ms. Donigan's porch, to everyone) Jeez, go Fred! I got $50 out of that old lady! I know there was a little misunderstanding between me and her, but they do need the tip. They need to realize that so I was right to the end, okay? I was right. Oh, there's Chester! Oh, he's a really nice guy who always hangs around the children's playgrounds. I mean, I bet he will buy a bunch. He's really nice! (runs up to Chester) Hi Chester! Chester: (offscreen) Hey, little boy. Come closer, little boy. Come closer. Fred: Hi. Well, I'm selling pizzas for my school. Do you want to get some? Chester: (offscreen) Oh, that sounds really nice. I'll buy some. You just have to come to my house with me 'cause I left my money back there. Fred: Oh, that sounds kind of weird. I mean, my mom said I should never go to your house specifically because she's heard some really nasty things about you, so... Chester: (offscreen) It'll be our little secret. Fred: (getting scared) I'm leaving! (screams a little bit and runs away, sadly, to everyone) Oh my garnet, that guy was really creepy! I don't even want to think about what would've happened if I would've gone to his house! (screen cuts to Fred in the basement) Fred: (softly) Okay. The last person I'm gonna go to is my mom's friend. She lives in our basement because she doesn't have a job right now, so I'm just gonna go right down there and ask her. (bangs on the basement door) HEY, IT'S FRED!!! (Fred's mom's friend opens the door) Fred's Mom's Friend: (offscreen, tired) Hello, Fred. How are you doing? Fred: Hi! Um, I'm selling pizza for my school, so you want me to come in small, medium and large? Fred's Mom's Friend: (offscreen, tired) Um... sure. I'll have a small one. (coughing) Fred: Okay. That'll be $5. (writes it on his notebook) But um, most people give a tip, I'm just saying you don't have to, but... most people do and it's usually get quite a big one. Fred's Mom's Friend: (offscreen, tired) Uh, okay. Just take it all. I don't care, I just want to go back to bed. Fred: (gets excited) Really?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! BYE!!! (Fred's mom's friend closes the door) Fred: (in the living room, excited) Yay! It actually went pretty well! I mean, I got 3 orders in! And I actually have a whole entire another week to get more money from people, so... I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get the bean bag. Okay. Well, I'm gonna go count all the money I made, so I'll talk to you guys later! Up in this hissie! Peace out, home dawg! (makes a funny face and laughs) (Fred) (© Fee Entertainment) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Fred's Mom's Friend (voice only) * Ms. Donigan (voice only) * Chester (voice only) Category:Videos